Bob
Bob'' ''is a plain minifigure whom had a red shirt and blue pants. He served'' ''as one of LEGO''' 'Universe's mascots. Prior to ''LEGO Universe's release, Bob appeared in a lot of promotional material. The LEGO Universe website often showed images and videos of Bob waving, dancing, and performing other activities. He had a role in the pre-alpha phase of LEGO Universe that was ultimately scrapped or recycled into the finished game. Bob makes his first in-game appearance at the Log-in Screen. There, he steps onscreen, laughs, claps his hands together, and gestures towards the sign-in area. When players move their mouse cursor over Bob, he will attempt in vain to touch it. Whenever players are typing in a password, Bob will cover his eyes with his hands, although he will occasionally peek. When the sign-in area spins upon logging in, it whacks Bob in the back of the head. When players begin with a new Minifigure, they are sent by Jett Moonshot to find Bob aboard the Venture Explorer, operating at the ship's Bridge. Since the Venture League spaceship is being torn apart by the Maelstrom, Bob sends players to collect Imagination orbs and rewards them by granting players the ability to contain and use Imagination. Bob sends players to use their Imagination to reach Sky Lane and urges them to escape before it is too late. Bob is not seen again in-game after this, leaving his fate unconfirmed. However, it is assumed that he survived and escaped the Venture Explorer before it was taken over by the Maelstrom. As LEGO Universe's mascot, Bob can be seen throughout the game in artwork for Missions and Loading Screens. Missions and Achievements * Involved in Wake Up Call * Your Creative Spark * Bounce to Sky Lane * Unlock Your Imagination Beta Information Bob used to be featured in the Log-In Screen animations, in which he was chased by a dragon before chasing it with a scimitar, building and then flying around with a jetpack, and running away from a robot that he built. All of Bob's animations in the Log-In Screen were removed, and were replaced with the Bob animations that takes place in front of the sign-in area. During most of alpha and beta testing, the identity of the Venture Explorer's captain was not revealed. During Beta testing, the captain was finally revealed to be Bob. Shortly afterward, this was changed, and Sky Lane took Bob's place as captain. The Help Menu used to feature Bob in an alternate wardrobe, referred to as "Referee Bob" in the Release Notes. Referee Bob has since been replaced by a Mythran. In beta testing, when players interacted with a Property Console to rent a property, the menu would display an image of Bob holding a flag and standing victorious over a massive pile of Minifigure skulls. April Fools Day On April 1, 2011, LEGO posted an April Fools' Day article, entitled All about Bob, which stated that Bob was a spy who worked for the Maelstrom.1 The issued article stated that Bob's real name was Bobert. He grew up on the same street as Sky Lane and were best friends during their childhood. Bob fell in love with Sky, but was too shy to tell her. When Sky Lane became captain of the Venture Explorer, Bob joined the Venture Explorer crew to protect her. Unfortunately, she broke his heart by falling in love with Epsilon Starcracker instead. Filled with despair, Bob became a close ally of the Darkitect to heal his hurting heart. The Darkitect bestowed immortality upon Bob, who continued to work on the Venture Explorer and conceal his dark purposes behind a false smile. By implanting tracking devices on players, Bob has learned of every move made by the escapees of the Venture Explorer and has reported everything to the Darkitect after remembering to buy milk. However, Bob is afraid of Warthogs, which may be the only hope to foiling his evil deeds. As an April Fools' Day joke, the article is non-canon. Trivia * Bob's texture is the default for all players, and if there is a graphical issue, sometimes his clothes appear on random NPC's and players. * On December 19, 2011, a LEGO moderator named Shival hosted a party for players in Nexus Tower, spawning various NPC's and creatures, including a version of Bob with black hands. On January 28, 2012, a Mythran spawned Bob with black hands, a banana, and a pacing idle animation in the Sentinel War Room, and on January 29, 2012, another Mythran spawned Bob with a Skunkbuster backpack and shuffling animation in Nimbus Plaza. Many other variations of Bob were spawned by a Mythran on the January 30, 2012, the final day of LEGO Universe. * In Sector 9 there is a space station called "Bob Plaza" in honour for Bob. * The mascot of Lego Nexus Adventures is called Ache Thumbnail. Category:NPCs Category:LEGO Universe